Christmas Wishes
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: After not seeing Ikuto Tsukiyomi Amu has completely transformed herself. Now her family is going back to the Tsukiyomis for a Christmas vacation. Can Ikuto resist the foxy Amu?
1. Chapter 1

ShugoPrincess: A Shugo Chara Christmas Story…

Ikuto: *sigh*

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara!!

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 1: All I Don't Want For Christmas

Ikuto's POV

December 22

Everything was covered with frost. The grass, the trees, the rooftops, everything was frosted. I don't see why we don't just get the whole month of December off. I mean my birthday id December 1st and that all on its own is of a great importance, then there's the Jewish Holiday (that I don't celebrate) and then Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve and New Year's Day.

"Ikuto Darling." I looked up; my mom was coming towards me. "If you watch too much t.v. you'll rot your brain. I laughed and turned the t.v. off. "So where are you going?" I asked as she put her coat on. "Christmas shopping…oh I almost forgot. The Hinamoris are coming over for Christmas this year." My mom handed me my jacket and started walking to the front door. How could I not remember them, or more specifically their daughter. Bright pink hair, nose always in a book; Amu. "Yeah I remember." I said. My mom smiled. I followed her out to the car, this is going to seem extremely childish but if there is a Santa, all I want for Christmas is a snow storm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shugo Princess - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

"So Amu what are you doing for Christmas this year?" the blond girl asked her pinkette friend who was busy looking at her reflection. "Going to the Tsukiyomis." The pink haired girl's voice was nonchalant. "Wait …. Isn't that the guy…." The pinkette glared at her friend. "Don't even go there Utau." Utau Shrugged her shoulders, "All I'm saying is you're a different person and you've changed a lot since then." Amu scoffed, "I changed but he probably hasn't." Amu mumbled. Utau rolled her eyes, " Look at you Amu. Well when aren't you looking at yourself? Who hasn't looked at you? You've filled out, your boobs are bigger than coconuts, you have long legs and have perfect curves. He probably won't even recognize you." Amu smiled, "Well if he doesn't then we'll just have to play a game." She had plans for this boy.

"Amu!!" the to girls got up. "What?" Amu asked leaning over the stair rail. "Come on, we have to go Christmas shopping." Amu looked at Utau and then at her mom, "Can Utau come?" "Of course. Now grab your jackets and let's get a move on." Utau laughed and followed Amu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shugo Princess - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto are you going to get Amu a present?" I looked at my mom. I already got presents for every one else except for Amu. "What am I suppose to get her?" I asked, "I was thinking of just giving her an Encyclopedia." My mom gave me with a disapproving look. I shrugged my shoulders, "How am I suppose to know what kind of things she likes?" I asked as my mom pulled me towards Kay Jewelers. "All girls like jewelry." I scoffed as my mom examined various necklaces and rings. "It's not like I'm gonna marry the girl." My mom laughed and pointed to a silver heart that was encrusted with pink and blue gems. "Looks good." My mom smiled and called the salesperson over.

A good $1,500….."Ikuto make sure the room next to yours has sheets and everything." My mom called after me as I walked upstairs. "Sure." What could she possibly need on her bed other than pillows and blankets and there was nothing on the bed. I walked to the linen closet and pulled out silk sheets, a blanket and pillows for her. I looked around the room as I finished making the bed, the room resembled mine. "IKUTO!!!" my mom was calling me from downstairs. What did she want now? I retrieved the bags from the door way and stashed them in my room. "What?" I asked leaning over the rail. "WE have guests." My mom emphasized the word 'we', but as I walked down stairs I noticed that on Mrs. Hinamori was standing with my mom. "Always a pleasure to see you Ikuto. My daughter seems to have found her way to the kitchen." I smile, "I'll go say hello to her." I smirk as I head for the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Shugo Princess ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

ShugoPrincess: that was a good chapter if I do say so myself.

Ikuto: Why is Amu in the kitchen?

Amu: ….. *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

ShugoPrincess: Alright Chapter 2!!

Amu: Princess does not own Shugo Chara!!  
Ikuto: …. * yawn*

ShugoPrincess: Mind you it's like 3 in the after noon (December 22) in the story.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 2: All I want For Christmas

Ikuto's POV

I laughed a little at the thought of what Amu would look like now. The fridge door was open. "Looking for anything in particular?" I asked leaning against the marble countertop. "No, not really." Her disembodied voice stunned me. It was like a bell. I cleared my throat, "So why don't you close the door." I suggested. Amu completely disregarded my comment, "Would you be a darling and get me a glass?" I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see me. "Why would I do that?" I asked puzzling over why she hadn't tried to rip my head off about my attempts at trying to annoy her. "Then I'll get it myself." Amu said stepping out from behind the door.

This girl couldn't be Amu Hinamori. The Amu I remembered was a fourteen year old, who wore thick black glasses, bulky clothes, had a flat boring body, no fashion sense, was timid and easily annoyed. The girl that was standing in front of me was her complete opposite as far as I could tell. Her pink hair hung down past her….boobs. Her breasts were full, round and perky. Her eyelids were lightly coated in a shimmering gold that matched her round innocent golden eyes. Her shirt hugged her petite upper cadaver. The mini skirt that she was wearing edged the hem of the white skin tight stockings that covered her legs. The black leather boots she was wearing came up mid way to her thigh.

I whistled mentally. "Is there something wrong?" Amu asked arching a perfect eyebrow. I cleared my thoughts about her…temporarily. "No." Amu shook her head and walked to one of the cupboards. A package of chocolate chip cookies slid onto the counter. Amu was reaching for the glass cups on the shelves. Amu sighed loudly, it almost sounded erotic. It sent my body into a short spasm, too bad I wasn't the one making her sigh. I went to her side and retrieved a cup. "Thanks." Amu said. I smirked. "This one is for me." I said holding onto it. I removed another cup about half the size of mine. "This one is for you." I held the glass out to Amu. Amu's lips pressed into a tight line. We sat across from each other in silence. Amu poured the milk into the two glasses. "I found them!!" my mom's voice echoed. I turned my attention to my mom, she was standing in the walkway that was between to kitchen and the living room.

"Ikuto, your dad needs help bringing the tree in." my mom said looking at me. As I walked away I compared the old Amu to the new Amu. It was astounding. Almost unbelievable.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shugo Princess - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amu's POV

"Amu, it's such a pleasure to see you again. It's been too long." Ayumi (Ikuto's mom) said sitting next to me. "It's been two years." I said grabbing the glass cup that was supposed to be Ikuto's. "Yes, well I do apologize for my son's behavior. He's really nice once you get to know him." I smiled and sipped from the cup. My lips left a light print of lip gloss on the rim. "Really it's not your fault. You don't need to apologize." I said reassuring Ayumi. She sighed, "Yes, well, I hope your time here will be enjoyable." I thanked her and took another cookie from the package as she left the kitchen. I took another drink from Ikuto's cup just as he walked in. His face hardened and then he smirked. "Still sitting here pigging out on cookies?"

"This is only my second one…." My sentence trailed off as I focused on Ikuto. He was super model hot. His body was lean and there was something about him that just made you want to ogle. "You were saying?" Ikuto asked. I pursed my lips. I didn't want the sweetness of the cookies any more, I wanted Ikuto. "I'm not hungry any more." I cleaned up the crumbs. Ikuto was drinking from his glass when I turned around. "You do know that had lip gloss on it." I said looking at him. Ikuto smirked and moved closer to me. "I drank from the opposite side from where your lips …" Ikuto's voice was soft and lulling me into a trance. His lips were only centimeters from mine. "…touched." Ikuto's lips brushed against mine briefly. I cleared the haze in my brain and went to the living room.

There was a 10 foot tall pine tree standing in the center of the room….kinda. There were boxes and boxes of decorations, that meant helping, which meant to much human interaction. "I'm going out for a little while." My mom looked at me. "Just going to the park." I clarified. "Ikuto you should go with Amu." Aruto suggested. The words flew out of my mouth, "No! He doesn't need to come." The three adults looked at me. "I'm not letting you walk around here by yourself." My mom said. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I protested. Ikuto was by my side, his voice was a soft whisper so only I could hear him. "I can take care of you too Amu." I was slightly mortified by his declaration. My mom gave me the 'he's-going-with-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not' kind of look. I turned to Ikuto. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes." I walked up the staircase and grabbed one of my bags and walked into my room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Shugo Princess ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

ShugoPrincess: Yeah!!! The end of Chapter 2!!

Ikuto:….A walk in the park with Amu.

Amu: *scoots away from Ikuto* Creeper.


	3. Chapter 3

ShugoPrincess: Ahhh yes well I think I should say a few words about my story.

Ikuto: Nobody cares! They just want to read about how gorgeous I am.

Amu: Yeah like any body really cares about that. ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 3: What do Want For Christmas?

Amu's POV

It didn't take me long to get changed. My outfit was all white. I tapped on Ikuto's door, he didn't answer so I poked my head inside. "Ikuto!!! Hello?!" I looked around. His violin was on his desk…and he was lying on his bed. I poked him. He was so warm. I poked him again, once twice three times. He opened an eye, "Are you coming?" I asked. He nodded. "So exactly what are we doing?" Ikuto asked as we walked around the park. "We're doing exactly what I said we'd be doing. Walking around the park." We rounded another corner. There was a vender selling hot chocolate, "Do you want some?" I asked pulling money from my pocket. "I'm fine." Ikuto said as I ordered my dark hot chocolate. It was early evening now, the park lamps were coming on. "We should get home now I guess." I said sipping my drink. Ikuto nodded. We were down the street from his house when I stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Ikuto asked. I drained the last of my drink and threw the empty cup away. I walked next to him, "My mom doesn't like it when I have a lot of a good thing." Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "You can never have too much of a good thing." Ikuto said. I stopped on the doorstep. "Well my mom thinks other wise." Ikuto moved closer to me, "I'll show you something you can never have too much of." His hand was curved around my cheek. The door swung open, I heard four voices say one word in unison. "Mistletoe," I looked at the doorway. A bunch of mistletoe was hanging in the door. "Amu, it's mistletoe and you're standing under it with Ikuto." My mom said. I laughed nervously, "Well technically he's not standing under it with me so that doesn't really count." Ikuto moved so he was under the mistletoe with me. Ikuto's parents were thrilled, and my dad – when did he get here? – was nodding his head in agreement. "What if I refuse?" I said slinking away from Ikuto. I leaned against the door frame. "Then your wish won't come true." Ayame said smiling. Ikuto was half blocking me from our parents eyes'. His voice was a soft whisper, "Come on Amu, it's just a kiss. It's not gonna hurt anybody." Ikuto's hand pressed lightly against my cheek. But he was wrong, it was gonna hurt him more than it was gonna hurt me. I sighed, "One kiss." Ikuto smiled impishly. "That's all I asked for at the moment." His lips were soft on mine only for a second. I could feel him abut to pull away so I hooked my arm around his neck. My lips moved with his. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled away before he could do any thing else.

I turned to go upstairs and stopped when I saw the surprised looks on all their faces, Ikuto was smirking in satisfactory. "You guys it was only a kiss. It's nt like anything is gonna happen." I said and continued on my way. It was around 7 o'clock, maybe I should take a shower. I gathered my stuff and went to the bathroom. It didn't take long for the shower water to heat up. I stripped and got in the shower. It wasn't until I was about to wash my hair did I realize that I forgot to grab my shampoo. I jumped out of the shower pulled my underwear and bra back on and streaked for my room. I retrieved my shampoo and made my way back to the bathroom. I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I was in my bra and underwear when Ikuto walked in. My body temperature rose and my cheeks flushed pink, "What are you doing in here? This is my bathroom." Ikuto walked towards me until I pushed against the sink counter. "Actually this is a double bathroom. I was going to take a shower but you look soaked already." Ikuto said softly indicating the water that doused my undergarments. I bit my lower lips. "Leave Ikuto," He raised his navy eyebrows. His hand stroked my thigh. I thought I was going to collapse but Ikuto's arm slipped around my waist. "Why should I leave?" Ikuto asked. "Because I don't want you here." Ikuto laughed; "Would you want me in the bed?" his voice was clearly suggesting sexual content that - I had no interest in exploring. "No I don't want you period." Ikuto pretended to pout, "That's not what you said the last time we saw each other." I huffed, "That was 2 years ago. I was a stupid 14 year old." Ikuto looked at me as if he were staring into the depths of my soul, "I doubt that but I wasn't the smartest 18 year old."

ShugoPrincess: I know that was uber short but I think it was good and very interesting.

Ikuto: of course you think that; you're the one who wrote it.

ShugoPrincess: I don't always like what I write. *pouts*


	4. Chapter 4

ShugoPrincess: This may get a lit graphic nad for various reasons I have created my own rating for my stories and I don't care what you other people say or think!!! My stories are rated 'X'

Amu: *shakes head in disbelief* Crazy!!!

Ikuto: ShugoPrincess Does not own Shugo Chara.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 4: Tell Me What You Want For Christmas

Amu's POV

"You're still stupid." I said looking down. Ikuto's hand was curved around my thigh. His thumb was drawing on the inside of my thigh. "You shouldn't be so mean, you hurt my feelings." I scoffed. "Yeah because I should care about your feelings. It's not as if you cared about my feelings…ever." I said letting my bottom lip pout. Ikuto traced my lips with his thumb, I looked at him. "You're right, I was being an insensitive jerk. And I should've tried a different approach….I apologize." I wrapped my arms across my chest. "Sorry for what?" I asked. "I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk, and making fun of you and….." his eyes were dark jewels; enchanting. "Apology not accepted." I said smugly. Ikuto;s arms dropped and I walked to my clothes. Ikuto's hand caught my wrist and sun me around o face him. His eyes were no longer dark jewels, they were blue fire. "I apologize to you and you just blow me off." Ikuto's voice was low and furious. "Yeah, kind of like when I told ou that I love you and all you did was laugh in my face and make fun of me. Do you even know how that I feel?! No of course you don't! You're just a sex-crazed idiot. You don't even hace the gall to apologize on your own. You are such an arrogant, selfish asshole!" my anger flowed out of me. Ikuto's grip tightened on me, "You're a sad dillusional, self centered, spoiled little bitch who thinks the world revolves around you!!! In all reality it doesn't." Ikuto's words cut me deeper than any knife. "You're right; the world doesn't revolve around me, it…" my voice broke and tears streamed down my cheeks. Ikuto let go of me. "Amu you really are a spoiled brat." Ikuto was clearly disguted. I stood on the threshold between my room and the bathroom. I walked to my room and pulled a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap from my bag. "Amu, dinner's ready." My mom's voice came from outside my door. "I'll be out in a few." I said wiping away the tears. "Okay." I made sure my face did not betray me and I went down staris. I sat across from Ikuto; I never looked up and if I did, I dodn't look directly at Ikuto.

I stayed up until ten just watching t.v. "Night mom, night dad." I yawned and walked upstairs. I was almost crawling to bed when I opend my door.

Ikuto's POV

8: 30 a.m. Christmas Eve

I rolled over in my bed. Something warm was next to me. I wrapped my arms around it and pulled it closer to me. It was soft and warm and it smelled good. It squirmed….? I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was two round….breasts. I must be dreaming. I looked around, then I saw a tuft of pink. Amu? I leaned over to see clearly. It was Amu, when did she come in here? Why did she come in here? Amu mumbled something and rolled over. Her hair was a messy array around her face. There was a faint shadow across her petite face. She mumbled again and snuggled closer to me. "…love you….." her voice was breathless and quiet. Amu continued. "Santa….Christmas….." Her voice drifted out. Santa? "Amu tell me wht you want for Christmas." I coaxed to the sleep-talking girl. "Secret," "You can tell me anything." I whispered. Her lips parted in protest, "If I tell you it won't come true Santa." I traced the smooth planes of her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids and her lips again. "Sweet daring Amu, you can tell me anything. I can make your deepest wishes come true. Tell me, what do you want for Christmas?" The single word that left her lips stunned me, "Ikuto." The elation in her voice was clear. A carin, loving ring to her voice shocked me further. I withdrew my arms from around her, in turn her arms wrapped around my waist. "I love him so much but it hurts even more now than it did ever. What would Ikuto want for Christams?" I leaned in to whisper to her, "Amu," She mumbled a question, "What does he want?" I looked at Amu. So sweet, not exactly innocent, not the way she looks – making me fantasize about her and those dirty thoughts that push up in to my mind every time I see her – but all the same I answered her question again. "Ikuto wants you." It was strange saying myown name to explain. "M'kay." Amu sighed and fell asleep muttering about chocolate and me and other things. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom, I needed a shower. I walked back to my room to get a towel, no towels. I looked around. No Amu, alright then towels wouldn't be necessay.

ShugoPrincess: Yes well another chapie has been finished!!! BOO YA!!  
Ikuto: coughcoughnutjobcoughcough.


	5. Chapter 5

ShugoPrincess: Did you know that Ikuto is an incubus.

Ikuto: not true…okay so maybe it I but amu is a succubus.

Amu: am not.

ShugoPrincess: stop bickering. Oh and btw I don't own Shugo Chara.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 5: Most Christmas Wishes Come True

Ikuto's POV

I was barely half awake when I walked back to the shower. I got undressed and got in the shower. I heard a small gasp. My eyes opened and the morning lethargy cleared. Amu was standing across from me in the shower. Water running down her body. I felt myself harden a little. I looked over her body; it was perfec. Long slender legs, small petite waist, nice hips. Her breasts were round and full, her lips were soft pink an dthin. Her golden eyes seemed to be appraising my body as well. I didn't realize it until Amu's breathing hitched, but I was stroking her body. So small and beautiful. I traced her lips carefully. An electric current surged through my body. I was attracted and Amu was the magnet.

Amu's POV

I could tell that Ikuto was marveling at me. His body was toned and muscled. His chest was defined by the slight change in contours from his stomach. His arms were long and muscled. His package was glorious. I mentally stopped myself. Focus woman. There were more important things going on. Ikuto's hand curved around my face. There were only a few inches beween us and I pulled him under the shower head with me. His lips were were soft against mine. He seemed to be slightly confused. I pressed my lips to his harder. Ikuto finnaly go the idea, he bit my lower lip; I let him explore my mouth. His tongue liced the roof of my mouth slowly, running back and forth. A small moan caught in my throat. Ikuto's tongue coaxed it out of me. He was teasing my tongue; dancing with it, playing with it. At last the moan escaped. It was low, raspy and elongated. "Ikuto," his hands played with me, fondling my breasts, stroking my thigh. His body pressed mine against the glass door. "Cum now Amu." I sighed slightly. "No, not yet." Ikuto's lips turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought I heard some one, they might be in my room." His voice was a low whisper. My body was under his and pressed against the tile wall now. I could tell he was listening for the intruder. I pouted and locked my body down. I stood frozen with my arms to my sides. Ikuto noticed immediately. "Come on Amu." Ikuto's voice was gentle in my ear. I still refused, Ikuto leaned over me. His body pressed perfectly aginst mine. I felt his knee slip between my legs. His knee came all the way up and down between my legs, rubbing against my sensitive spot eagerly. My head lolled back, "Unh Ikuto." Ikuto chuckled darkly. His hands resumed fondling me. He pinched my erect nipple between his thumb and index finger. Slowly he started rubbing my boobs. My arms wrapped around his neck. I felt my walls tighten, and my liquid surge through my body. I needed something, or some one in me. ",,,,something….in….me." my sentence was fragmented and my voice was breathless. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Something?" he asked. I nodded weakly. "Anything!!!" I moaned. Ikuto moved his hands to my sensitve area; he felt around, he poked and proded and swirled. I moaned loudly each time Ikuto hit my sweet spot. My body was numbing and I started slipping down the tile wall. Ikuto caught me in his arms. I felt his cock rub against me; it was raw and hard. I looked at him, Ikuto shrugged. "What can I say, you make the most exotic noises." My face turned beet red. Ikuto's lips were against mine. The shower water stopped. "Is there any where else we can go?" I asked. Ikuto motioned to the outside of the shower. I sighed, Not in the bathroom, we're in the shower." Something sparked in Ikuto's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

ShugoPrincess: cant say that wasn't awkward. *blushes*

Ikuto: ur the one who wrote it.

ShugoPrincess: but that doesn't mean …. Never mind

Amu: ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 6: A Secret Room & Secret Lovers

Amu's POV

"Come on." Ikuto scooped up our clothes and threw them at me. We both got dressed and walked into his room. "Your bed?" I was confused. We walked right by his bed, his closet? He stopped and pushed some of his clothes aside. He moved his hand over the wall slowly and then part of the wall slid open. "Okay a secret hole in the wall. Not what I had in mind." Ikuto laughed and pulled me inside. "This 'secret hole' leads to a whole other room that nobody else knows about." The wall slid shut behind us. There was a faint glow that was probably about ten feet away. Ikuto stopped again. This time a red light crossed over his face. "What was that?" I asked as I heard the locks on the other side clicking open. "A retina scan. It checks my eyes, it's sorta like a password." He led me throught the open doorway. The room was gorgeous, black silk covered the bed, a curtain of black velvet surrounded the bed. A silver rope was hanging next to the curtain. "What's the rope for?" I asked climbing on to the bed. Ikuto sat next to me, "Maybe if you pull on it you'll find out." His voice was teasing. I pulled the silver rope and the black velvet enveloped us and made sort of a wall. I pulled it again and the curtain slid back in place. "So what do you think?" Ikuto asked gesturing to the rest of the grand room. I saw a bar on the far side of the room, it was well stocked with bottles and liquor. On the other side of the room was a stereo system with speakers the size of small dressers. A wide leather couch was pushed against the wall. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling. It's amazing, but, I wonder; what's with the black rectangle things on the walls?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Oh those. They make the room soundproof so no body can hear what's going on in here but we can hear what is going on out there." I nodded my head. My thought wandered to the bar. Ikuto seemed to be able to read my thoughts, "You know beer before liquor will make you sicker." I looked at him with a 'please explain' look on my face.

"If you drink beer and then liquor you'll have a killer hangover, if you dringk liquor and then beer you won't." "Oh, that makes sense." I said. Ikuto was behind the bar with two glasses. He poured rum and Coke in one of them and then took a drink from it. "What can I get you?" Ikuto asked looking at me. "Do you have Malibu?" I asked. Ikuto smiled, "You drink already?" I looked down, my clothes stuck to me. My body temperature rose, "No…yes…maybe a little." Ikuto let out a throaty chuckle. He grabbed a white bottle and poured it into the other glass. "You know we could get in a lot of trouble." I said drinking from my glass. "We won't leave until we're sober." Ikuto said smiling. Ikuto was already pouring himself another drink, I drained mine carefully and hiccupped. He looked at me, "Another one." I said. I felt my body lean to the side. Ikuto smiled and ggrabbed a bottle from the shelf. He tipped the bottle over my glass. It was clear that he could hold down his liquor better than I could. It wasn't long before I was dancing around. Ikuto turned the stereo on, but I couldn't tell what song was playing but I started dancing with Ikuto. I started grinding against him, my arms hooked around his neck. I moved up an ddown his body. His lips caught mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were gentle against mine, "Amu," Ikuto's voice was soft. "Hm?" "Nothing," Ikuto sighed and I laughed. I heard some one else's voice other than Ikuto's. "Have you seen Amu or Ikuto?" We both stopped to listen. "No, not since last night." I identified these voices as my mother and Ikuto's mother. "Maybe they went out." Ayame (Ikuto's mom) said thoughtfully. My mom snorted, "Yeah right, like that would ever happen. That is highly unlikely, Amu is always so hostile when ever Ikuto is brought up. Haven't you ever noticed that?" Some one sighed, "That is true." "Do you know why she acts like that?" my mom asked. She wasn't completely aware of what happened the last time we came here. "You remember the last time you guys came over for Christmas?" Ayame asked. "Yes, did something happen?" my mom's voice was concerened. "The day after Christmas when you and your husband went out Ikuto was in the living room tuning his violin." It all came back to my in vivid flashes.

- - - Flash Back - - -

Amu's POV

He was still tuning his violin. I walked towards the living room, if I don't do this know I won't do it ever. "Ikuto," He looked up from the strings. "Thanks for the new one, my other one was getting pretty old." I nodded, "I thought you would like it." I sat down across from him on the couch. I can't say it, it's just to embarrassing. Ikuto leaned toward me and put his hand on my forehead, "Amu, are you okay? You look a little sick." I took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you," I stopped, my breath was caught in my throat. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked, he was sliding closer to me now. He was kneeling in front of me. I was screaming at my self on the inside. _Just say it already dammit._ "I …love you." I choked on my words as they flew out of my mouth. I looked at Ikuto, I'd never seen him look so befudled.

ShugoPrincess: Yep that's it folks…..


	7. Chapter 7

ShugoPrincess: The next chapter of my ever so important story.

Amu: ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Princess.

Ikuto: She is just overly obsessive.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 7: Straight Forward & Blunt

Amu's POV

- - - Flash Back Continued - - -

"Are you shitting me?" Ikuto asked leaning backwards. "No, I just….it's just that…um…well I uh…I've like you since I first met you." Ikuto scoffed. "Look Amu, it's not like I don't like you….it's just that look at yourself, you're just so plain and you're still a kid. And you're a know-it-all." I inhaled and closed my eyes, "So you want a beauty queen who's brain dead?" my voice quivered. "No, I want a girl who is hot and has a normal intellectual level. It's not like you don't. We just don't have anything in common." I opened my eyes, "So there's no way you could like me?" I asked. My eyes were brimming with tears. "There's a possibility we could be a couple…." Ikuto's voice trailed off and so did he. I watched him walk away. I went upstairs, grabbed my stuff and then left the Tsukiyomi house; planning my return.

- - - End Flash Back - - -

"That would explain whay Amu was so uptight for the longest time. After Christmas she was dead set on changing. She even insisted that she change schools, so we enrolled her in an all girls private school." My mom thought out loud. "She certainly has changed. But when Ikuto explained something to me I was confused."

Ikuto's POV

- - - Flash Back - - -

I watched Amu from my balcony as she climbed into a black car. It disappeared down the street and out of my sight. I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to ….what was I trying to say to her? I did like her but I denied it and it broke her heart. There was no knock on my door before my mom barged into my room. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I can't believe you would do such a thing to Amu. Especially after she said she loves you." Her voice chided me. "I can't believe I said it either." My mom raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I sighed and continued looking after the car that had disappeared. "I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't trying to be an asshole it just sorta spilled out." My voice was guilty. It was starting to snow, "I'll go over to her house and apologize." I grabbed my jacket and left my house. Some where along the way I got lost trying to find Amu's house. I walked around for two hours trying to figure out where I was. There was someone skating on the frozen lake. The person was wearing all white. I watched the person until the lamps lit up. The person turned around; they visibly had pink hair. "Amu?" my voice was loud enough for her to hear. Amu moved back towards the other end of the lake. I stepped on the smooth surface. Amu tripped and fell on the surface, I heard the faint crack of the ice. Amu scrambed to her feet before the ice could give away from under her. As I got closer the ice slowly started craking deeper under m weight. Weeks passed since I had seen her and I still couldn't track her down. When ever I went to her house she was never there, and she stopped coming to school all together.

- - - End Flash Back - - -

Amu's POV

Listening to our mothers' conversation I remembered why I had decided to come. I was here to break him just like he broke me, if not worse. I was vengeful and spiteful. I pulled away from him. "I can't do this Ikuto. We can't do this." Ikuto looked at me, "Why not?" I took a deep breath before I answered him, I was going to regret saying this. "Because this isn't right. It's pointless. You don't like me and the feelings that I had for you have died since then." I sat down on the bed, Ikuto followed. "I don't believe you,." I smiled sadly, "It is true though." It felt like some one was trampling on my heart. "You can't be serious." Ikuto said. My eyes welled up, "And why not?" my voice broke and the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Ikuto's POV

She was crying? Why? Was it something I said? "Amu, please don't…" I wiped away the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. She sniffed a little, "No Ikuto. Don't." Her voice was fierce. I looked at her. Amu started in, "You should be acting like this! You shouldn't be acting like you….love me!!!" I raised an eyebrow, "How do suppose I'm acting?" Tears splashed her shirt. "You said you didn't like me! Why are you doing this? Why are you teasing me?!?! Why do you tantalize me?" I pulled Amu into my arms, her hot tears streamed down my chest. "I don't tease you. If anything you tease me. Just sitting there on your own is like you're testing me." I whispered to her. Amu looked at me, her eyes were full of fire and seething at me. "You're so sweet and smart. You're beautiful and kind. You're the only thing that I …." There was a sharp sting against my cheek. Amu's hand curved around my cheek. "Don't even try to give me that bullshit speech about how you messed up and how you think I'm so great." Amu's tears rolled down her cheeks. I took a deep breath, "You're right."

Amu's face softened a little. I kissed both of her cheeks and hovered over her lips, I brushed my lips against hers lightly and pulled away. I took her hand in mine and led her out of the room and beack to the main part of the house. "Ikuto," Amu's voice was soft and I turned to look at her. She continued, "I'm sorry it didn't work out." I laughed a little, "It could have if you wanted it to." All Amu did was shake her head in disagreement.


	8. Chapter 8

ShugoPrincess: Chapter 8 *epic music* Well it looks as if…

Ikuto: you wrote a damn lemon!!!!

Amu: not like I have a prolem with it.

ShugoPrincess: *shrugs* I do not own Shugo Chara

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 8: A Warm Christmas Night

General POV

Amu was sitting in the middle of her bed, her head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks and tremors shaking her body every time a tear dropped into her lap. Silent curses scourged her soul. There was a soft tap on her door and her mother walked in. "Amu, the present that you ordered for Ikuto is here." Amu sniffled a little, "Just leave it on the desk. I'll wrap it tonight after dinner." Amu's voice wavered. "Do you want to talk about something?" Amu shook her head and her mother backed out of her daughter's room.

Ikuto was sitting on the floor of his room leaning against the footboard of his bed. His head was tilted upward so that he was looking at the ceiling. Was there anything he could do to get the pinkette to forgive him? "Ikuto?" his mom was leaning against the door frame. "Did you wrap everything?" Ikuto shook his head. "Here finish up and put the rest of the presents under the tree." His mother handed him a roll of wrapping paper. "I'm gonna go out for a little while. I'll be back before dinner." Ikuto got up and grabbed the black velvet box that was sitting on his desk, his wallet and left.

Amu's POV

"What am I gonna do Utau?! I can't deal with this!!! It's so unnerving! He knows and I know and we both know that I'm in denial. It hurts me to do this. He's just to sweet; it's abnormal!!! I can't do anything Utau." Amu whined to her friend on the cell phone. "Amu just calm down and take deep breathes." Utau shouted over my bawling. I did as I was told. "Now…tell me what happened." Utau said patiently. I began explaining everything that happened to Utau. She listened to me cry and complain until I finished. Utau sucked in a deep breath, "Okay. The way I see it is; you just need to forget about your whole revenge plot. You love him and he loves you. It's a lovers quarrel. Let him think things through. **You** need to calm down, mellow out. Don't try to impress or push him away. Just go about our business, take a shower and cool down. I have to get ready, my flight is about to leave and I have to find my mom. Call me when you have resolved your problems." Utau said. I relaxed, "I don't know what I would do with out you." I sighed in unison with Utau, "I don't know what you would do either. I have to go now. Bye." I closed my phone and flopped on my bed.

I could see the thin rectangular box on my desk. Ikuto's present….I should wrap it after I take my shower. ~ ~ ~ ~ 45 minutes later ~ ~ ~ ~ I wakled out of my room refreshed and some what content. "Mom where is the wrapping paper?" I asked. My mom looked up from the box she was tagging. "It's in Ikuto's room." I nodded, I should wait a little longer. I walked back to my room and laid on my bed.

Ikuto's POV

"I was thinking….about Amu. The way I feel about her is…." I couldn't find the right word. My dad looked at me, "So you're sure about this?" I nodded as my dad inspected the black box. "It's a fine idea son. I hope this is what you want." I looked toward the door, "I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted this." My dad nodded. He clapped his hand over my shoulder. "It's a little sooner than I would have thought but I'm happy that you've found her." My dad walked out of my room. Later tonight…….

Amu's POV

I looked at my phone it was nearing 1:30 (in the after noon) I got up and walked to Ikuto's room. I knocked on his door…it was the polite thing to do. The opened door, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, they were around his hips. Some how it made him look sexier. I could see the defined line that went up his stomach. His shirt was half way over his head. He pulled it over his head all the way, "Oh…" was all he said. "Um," I paused, I could do this, deep breathes…. "The wrapping…." He walked away. My temper flared and then I rememebered what Utau told me. I played with the fringe of my shirt. Ikuto returned, in his hand was the "Wrapping paper; thanks" Ikuto rolled his eyes, he nodded and disappeared into his room. It was silly how much influence he could have over me; just by smiling or laughing or just seeing him. I laughed to myself. I sat down at my desk. Inside the box was a black polished violin and a violin bow. I placed the instrument in the case and began wrapping it.

"Amu!!! Come downstairs!!!" some one was calling my name. I made it to the staircase, Ikuto was standing there already. I could hear stifled laughter coming from downstairs. "What is so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Ikuto pointed up. More mistletoe. Were our parents trying to set us up or something. "Amu there's mistletoe and you're under it." my mom teased. I huffed and turned to Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes locked with mine, it was almost like he was searching the depths of my soul. Ikuto smiled and I smirked at him. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything." Ikuto said closing the distance between us. He leaned closer to me. "I might bite you though." I whispered. Ikuto chuckled, "I won't mind much." His fingers knotted loosely in my hair. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ikuto's lips touched mine for a brief second and he pulled away. "No…" I pulled him back to me. His lips touched mine again. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I laughed softly. "Amu." I looked up at Ikuto. His mouth found mine, soft as a feather and yet stronger that steel. The heat was building as the kiss became more passionate and deeper.

Everything around me could have gone up in flame s and I wouldn't have noticed. Ikuto pulled away slowly and I savored his taste on my lips. "Love you. A fresh rtound of tears started. "always and forever?" Ikuto pulled my hand from around his neck. He kissed the back of my hand. "always." His lips touched mine again softly.


	9. Chapter 9

ShugoPrincess: Chapter 9 is up and ready for R&R!!!

Ikuto: It's not like any one reviews your story any ways.

ShugoPrincess: ppl do to review my story!!!! In fact this story has the 2nd most reviews at the moment! Thank you reviewers!

Amu: …..*backs away from the argument*

Ikuto: Amu what do you think?

Amu: I think ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara

ShugoPrincess: See Amu agrees…hold on she just did the disclaimer!!!! -_-

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 9: You Got What You Wanted, Now Deal With It!!

Amu's POV

Some one below cleared their throat. I turned to see who it was, my mom had her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and a somewhat expectant look on her face. Ikuto pulled me forward, I walked down the stairs with Ikuto by my side. As I passed my mom I thought I heard her playing the song that is at weddings when the bride walks down the aisle. Maybe it was just my imagination. Me and Ikuto getting married…. I could see it now. He would be wearing a navy blue tuxedo that was almost black. He would look absolutely amazing. I sighed deeply. Ikuto looked at me.

"Something wrong?" I looked down, "No….it's nothing." I peeked up at him. He shook his head, "Come on, I'm taking you out." Ikuto threw his black sweater at me. I wiggled my way into it; his jacket smelled exactly like him. ^_^ *yum* As Ikuto car pulled out of the drive way I looked at him, "Where are we going?" I asked. Snow was drifting down slowly. "You'll see." Ikuto's voice was on the edge, if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was excited about this. I rolled my eyes and looked out my window. Ikuto made a hair pin turn and I saw the amusement park Ferris-wheel loom into view. Then I saw the rest of the park.

"Omg…" my voice was quiet. Ikuto had already parked the car and opened my door and was holding his hand out for me to take by the time I stopped gaping at the flashy lights. The pavement was slick with ice and that didn't help my coordination. "Where do you want to go first?" Ikuto asked me. I knew it was a childish request but I asked anyway. "The t-cups, please?" I asked. Ikuto looked at me. "Not a chance." I pressed my body against his and batted my eyelashes, "Please?" I stuck out my lower lip and watched him carefully making sure to maintain full eye-contact.

He still didn't budge. I clutched the front of his jacket that he was wearing. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked. Ikuto shook his head, "Only if it's a strawberry instead of a cherry." Ikuto said. His voice was thick with implications. I blushed at the simple suggestion. "Deal." I smiled and dragged him to the tea cups. For the next hour or so I managed to drag Ikuto to all the rides. He won a black stuffed plushie cat, I decided to name him Yoru. There was only one ride left and Ikuto wanted to go on it but I didn't.

"Don't tell me that my sweet strawberry is afraid of heights." Ikuto's voice teased as he wandered to the Ferris-wheel. "No, I'm not scared….I'm just….." I swallowed looking up at the massive wheel. "Come on Amu, it's not like it's gonna roll away while we're in it." I could hear the laughter that he was holding back. He pulled me closer to the carriages. "What if it stops, or gets stuck or I fall….or…or….or…" Ikuto pressed his lips against mine. "I won't let any of hat happen to you." I sighed. "Okay." I went into the carriage first, Ikuto stayed behind for a few seconds to whisper something to the person and pay him for our ride.

We were all the way at the top of the circuit when the carriage came to a jerky stop. I started to panic. "Ikuto we're stuck. At the top!!!! We're gonna freeze to death!!!" He pulled me into his lap, "We are not going to freeze to death." His tone was nonchalant. "I suppose you're just going to sit here?" I asked turning around a little so I could look out the frosted window next to me. "Yep. With you right here in my lap. All warm and cuddly and looking so hot." Ikuto's compliment sent my heart into a flutter and my face flushed until it matched my hair. I shook my head.

It didn't take long for me to get bored so I wrote my name on the window pane. Ikuto was watching me. Above my writing and in the most elegant writing I have ever seen was his perfect cursive; 'Will you marry me?' I thought I was hallucinating. I turned to Ikuto and was about to laugh until I saw that he was holding a small box, and nestled in the center of that box was a silver heart with pink and blue gems surrounding it. (A/N: it was the pendant on Amu's necklace from the beginning of the story when Ikuto went to buy her a Christmas present…remember.) I was at a loss for words.

Ikuto slid me off his lap and shifted to the floor of the carriage. He got down on one knee and I started hyperventilating. Ikuto's voice was but a soft whisper. "Amu Hinamori, would you give me the great honor of marrying me?" I nodded numbly. His lips twisted into a true smile. The carriage rocked a little, we never stopped we just slowed down a hell of a lot. I followed Ikuto as we left the carnival. "Ikuto you do still know that I'm sixteen…." I laced our fingers together. "Yeah, and I'm eighteen." I sighed. "It's not like I can marry you tomorrow." I was disappointed. "Actually you can, if you get parental consent." I laughed a little at the thought of my father letting me go. "Or we could elope." I said leaning against his arm. Ikuto stopped at his car and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" my face turned pink.

"Yes." Ikuto leaned toward me, "It seems as though you've thought this over quite a bit already." I denied it, "No I haven't thought about it seriously." His lips turned into a smirk. "Sure you haven't but tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Amu Tsukiyomi." I smiled when Ikuto said my soon-to-be name. "Where are we possibly going to find a priest who will marry us?" Ikuto smoothed the lines in my forehead. "In a church of course, that's where we'll be getting married after all. Amu for a wife you can be a little dim." Ikuto said disapprovingly as he opened my door. I climbed in and waited for him to get in the car before I said anything. "2 things; 1: I'm not dim. And 2: I'm not you're wife I'm your fiancé." I said haughtily.

ShugoPrincess: I have to that shadonicx1bcuz I totally love him for reviewing my story! xAmuIkuto Thank u for your kind review!

I thank you as well!

ladot i actualy have an account, much luv 2 u!

LaharlCrazy1120, muha ha ha ha thank you 4 ur review!

HappyBunny855 you got what you wanted now deal with it! Jk. Luv u and thnx 4 the review.

kitty kitty bang bang, not only do you have a funny username but u reviewed my story thanx.

XxLovesxInuyashaxX amu did not steal the towel and thanx for the review.

Yami211 thnx! Much luv 2 u!

ShugoPrincess: I thank all of you that have reviewed. Plz check out and review my other stories as well! Now press the lovely green button plz?! =3


	10. Chapter 10

ShugoPrincess: The end is drawing near!!! *sob*

Ikuto: Don't cry.

Amu: I can't believe I'm marrying Ikuto….. *daydream*

Ikuto: You say it like it's a bad thing.

Amu: It's not and ShugoPrincess does not own Shugo Chara.

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 10: A Happily Ever After

The door swung open before I could even reach the doorknob. It was Aruto. The corners of his lips were turned up a little and Ikuto nodded some unspoken question. A spark danced in Aruto's eyes as Ikuto and I walked inside. "It won't be a big production. It'll be me and you and our parents." Ikuto said as we walked into the living room.

I nodded, But what about school and everything?" I asked snuggling against Ikuto when he was comfortably seated on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me, "you can finish school." I stared at him and protested, "That won't be until next year." Ikuto's fingers traced a pattern on my arm. "It won't be that long….or are you just anxious to start a family?" Ikuto's voice was a husky whisper. My face flushed and my body trembled as his fingers danced lithely over my skin and his lips peppered kisses up and down my neck.

"No, I just……don't want you to leave me." I said looking down at my lap. Ikuto looked at me, "I'm not gonna leave you, in fact, I'll wait until you graduate. And then you can tell me what you want to do." He was so understanding….I sighed. "Okay." I looked around his house. It was perfect and peaceful.

~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- Love da Reviewers ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .-

December 25th – 5: 30 a.m.

"Come on Amu you need to get up so I can help you get ready." I rolled over and pulled the blankets closer to me wishing for more warmth. My mother persisted. The blankets added some warmth but not the kind that I wanted; I wanted Ikuto's body next to mine, his arms wrapped around me and his lips against my skin. "Get UP!!!!" my mom yanked the blankets away from my body and I was hit by the less warmer air in my room.

"What do you want!!!???" I screamed at her. "You still need to get ready." My mom said tapping her foot. Get ready for…..realization hit me. Ikuto asked me to marry him. He was serious. My mom grabbed a black garment bag and laid it out on my bed. "A dress? When did you have time to get a dress?" I asked skeptically.

My mom smiled, "Well I couldn't exactly go out and buy you one since it was Christmas Eve yesterday and all the stores were closed so I went home last night and grabbed my wedding dress." My mom explained looking at the bag. My mouth dropped, "Seriously? You're letting me wear your wedding dress?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head, "I'm giving it to you. I'm sure you'll fit into it. You'll fit into it better than I did." My mom laughed. I unzipped the bag and gazed at the satin dress.

I glomped my mother, "Thank you so much!!!!" tears started falling down my cheeks as I hugged her closer to me. My mom pulled away, "You're welcome but you have to go take a shower and hurry. The wedding starts at nine!" I scrambled around gathering the items I would need for my shower and then I ran to the bathroom. Just as I walked in I saw Ikuto wrap a towel around his waist.

My breath caught in my throat. Ikuto saw me and sauntered over to me. I was in his arms and his lips were pressing against mine and his hands were roaming over my body. "Amu! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get your ass in that shower right now!" I whirled around to see my mother standing in the door way glaring at me or maybe Ikuto seeing as how his lips never left my skin but instead were moving down my neck and towards the small valley between my breasts.

I sighed, pulled away from Ikuto and got in the shower. A couple of times I heard him come in and whistle at me from the other side of the glass; because I knew he could see my body perfectly clear as if he was in the shower with me. I got out of the shower and let my mother prep me for the next two and a half hours. I was 16, in high school and getting married to the most amazing guy in the world.

I could already hear the gossip that would start when I went back to public school. What could I say? I loved Ikuto with all my heart and soul and there was nothing any one could do about it. I glanced at my left hand, more specifically my ring finger. The engagement band was there but the beautiful heart that symbolized Ikuto and my being together wasn't on my finger at the moment. Right now it was in a black velvet box waiting for me to say I do so it could sit on my finger again, where it would stay forever.

8 o'clock a.m.

I walked down stairs and looked at my mom – who was busy gnawing on her hand with anticipation. She gasped when she saw me and then she smiled, tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed me in a hug. "You look so beautiful." She sobbed when I pulled away. "Thanks to you." I said. "Here, I guess you'll be needing this." She handed me a white lacy, flimsy, frilly…..thing. I didn't know what to call it. "It's a garter." Oh. My mouth dropped a little. 0.0 I slid the lace up my leg to my thigh.

"Come on Amu, every one is waiting for you." My mom pulled my to the car that was waiting to take us to the church.

~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- Love da Reviewers ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .-

I hooked my arm with my father's. Was he crying? "I can't believe it. My little baby sparrow is growing up already and getting married." He sniffed. I patted his arm, "Don't worry about me dad." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I know I don't need to worry about you but I still will. You're not even 18 yet and your next birthday (17) isn't until next year, and here you are getting married. ." I smiled a little, "Nothing is gonna happen dad. Not now any way." At this my dad rolled into a new round of tears. We were at the alter. My dad gave my hand to Ikuto.

"Do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, take Amu Hinamori to be yu lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, good and bad until death do you part?" Ikuto looked into my soul and smiled, "I do." My heart fluttered wildly. "Do you, Amu Hinamori, take Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, good and bad, until death do you part?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I stared into Ikuto's eyes – the window to his soul. "I do."

A smile spread across Ikuto's face and it was the happiest I'd ever seen him. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You may now kiss the bride." The white veil was lifted and Ikuto's lips found mine. He was soft and gentle but I could feel the passion burning in his lips. We broke apart and he was still smiling. I laughed a little.

My father was crying, "My innocent sparrow!" Ikuto smirked and his breath slid down my neck as he whispered, "Innocent, you? I find that hard to believe." His hands moved down my body slowly. I smiled, "Well let's not tell my father." I said. "At least she hasn't been deflowered." I heard my father say quietly to himself. Ikuto's mirk grew even more, "Speaking of deflowering, Ii believe you have something I want." I didn't know what he was talking about till his hand slid up my dress and withdrew the garter from around my thigh.

My face turned the ultimate shade of red as he whispered in my ear, "There might be some deflowering tonight." Ikuto suggested playing with the white lace in his hand. I couldn't speak, only thoughts of mine and Ikuto's tangled bodies entertained my thoughts. I felt Ikuto's lips press against my lips, "I love you Amu Tsukiyomi." I smiled when he pronounced my new last name with reverence. "I love Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ShugoPrincess ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .- ~ .-

I love you all and I thankfully read your reviews! I will be giving props to all my reviewers after I do the epilogue. I might even do a sequel for this! =3 much neko luv from me!!! To all of you who reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11

ShugoPrincess: The Epilogue has finally come!! *cries a little*

Ikuto: Why are you crying?

ShugoPrincess: This w-w-w-was s-s-s-such a g-g-g-good s-s-s-story!!! *cries hysterically*

Amu: You still have other stories!

ShugoPrincess: *wipes away tears* I know but this was one of my favorites.

Ikuto: All your stories are your favorites!

ShugoPrincess: *cries even harder*

Amu: Ikuto look what you did! Apologize, she wrote a wonderful Amuto and you make her cry even harder!!!

Ikuto: Princess….I'll give you a hug if you stop crying…..*sweatdrop*

ShugoPrincess: Really? *sniffles a little*

Ikuto: Yeah…. * holds out arms*

Amu: ShugoPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara! & check out ShugoPrincess's Profile To See an Important POLL!! It all depends on you reviewers!!

*ShugoPrincess snuggles up to Ikuto*

Epilogue

9 yrs later

Amu ~ 26 Ikuto ~ 28 Yoru ~ 7 Ran ~ 5

"Yoru don't do that!!!" No Put it down nicely." I said looking at the 6 year old before me. His hair was purplish and his wide golden eyes looked from the picture in his hands to me and back again. He set the frame on the table. "I was just looking at it." Yoru said pouting. "Yes, well it's a very important picture." I said folding my laundry. Yoru sighed, "It's a picture of you and Dad kissing." His voice was sarcastic as he sat on the edge of my bed. I placed the folded clothes in a drawer. "Yes on our wedding day." I said . Yoru shook his head. "I just don't get it….girls have cooties. I'm never gonna get married." Yoru declared. I laughed.

"How long have you and Dad been married?" I smiled, "Next week will be our ten year anniversary." "So what did you get me for Christmas seeing how next week so special?" Yoru asked. "That's a secret. Go downstairs and keep your sister company. Your Dad will be home soon." I said putting the rest of my clothes away. "Do I have to? It's not like ran is doing anything, she's just sleeping." I looked at Yoru.

"Momma!!!!" Ran wailed from downstairs. "Yoru go." I said. He huffed, slid off the bed and walked out of the room. He came back seconds later. "See I didn't even have to go downstairs." Yoru was holding his little sister's hand. My five year old daughter was next to her brother with her thumb slightly in her mouth, her yellow star plushy tucked securely under that arm and her hand in Yoru's.

"Momma I had a bad dream." Ran said breaking away from her brother. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "It's okay, I'm here." I said. Yoru sat down next to me. "Don't be such a baby Ran." Yoru said. I knew he meant to comfort her but Ran thought he was being mean. "If you keep being mean to me Santa won't bring you any presents." Ran said glaring at Yoru. Yoru got off the bed.

"Well you shouldn't be bothering me and Daichi when ever he comes over." Yoru pointed out. "You two stop bickering and go downstairs, your Dad should be home any minute now." I was half way down the stairs when I heard Ran cry, "Yoru!!! Give me my star back!!" Yoru was holding Ran's plushy above his head so she couldn't reach it. "Yoru be nice to your sister!" I said walking into the kitchen. I listened to the sounds of Yoru teasing Ran.

"You only want it because Daichi gave it to you!!!" Ran protested, "Nu-unh!!!" The door opened and Ikuto walked in. They stopped fighting and ran over to their father. "Where's your mother?" Ikuto asked kneeling between the two of them. "She's in the kitchen." Yoru said. Ikuto stood up and walked towards me. His suit was unkempt and rumpled, his shirt was half tucked in, the tie around his neck was loosened and the top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone. The perfect male model.

"So did you get attacked by screaming fan-girls or are you having an affair?" I asked teasingly. Ikuto sighed, "You caught me. I am having an affair with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." Ikuto emphasized the word girl. I wrapped my arms around him. "How could you?" I asked, playing hurt. "We've been together for the longest time. She told me she loved me and that she would mary me. And she did, in fact she has a ring exactly like that." Ikuto said kissing my ring finger and gazing at the gemmed heart. He held my hand up to the light. The ring sparkled and shone. "You know we have an anniversary next week….8 years….no, 9 years….. No, exactly 10 years." Ikuto said.

"Yeah hard to believe." Ikuto smiled impishly. "Yeah it is hard to believe. You're 26, you are too old for me." Ikuto teased. I escaped from his hold. "I am not that old!!! If I remember correctly it was your birthday only a few weeks ago. And besides you're 28. You're almost in your 30's." I walked back to the kitchen. I watched as Ikuto played with Ran and Yoru. "An early Christmas present for you Yoru." Ikuto pulled out a black box, inside the box was an ornate silver key on a chain. "Daddy don't I get a present?" Ran asked.

"Of course anything for my star." Ikuto pulled out a red box and inside it was a silver star with a miniature pink diamond in the center. I watched my family from where I was standing. Ikuto looked at me and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into my body, "Don't think I've forgotten about you Mrs. Tsukiyomi. You can have your present later tonight. After hours of course." I shivered as Ikuto's warm breath slid down my neck. "I accept."

* * *

ShugoPrincess: Leaves you wondering huh?! Now for the props to begin!

shadonicx1, xAmuIkuto, HappyBunny855, , ladot i actualy have an account, LaharlCrazy1120, kitty kitty bang bang, XxLovesxInuyashaxX, Yami211, Courtney D, Courtney1033, xXMusic-luver Xx, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, Himeka Tsukiyomi.

A great big hug to all of the above that reviewed my story and continued to read it! And a thanx to those who read and didn't review! I still love you all! *cyber cookie* Your reviews reminded me that I needed to continue my story!

ShugoPrincess


End file.
